


His Dark Angel

by Macs_Baby_Girl



Category: Blade 2
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macs_Baby_Girl/pseuds/Macs_Baby_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established ship one shot between Scud and his dhampir lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Dark Angel

Title: His Dark Angel  
Category: Movies » Blade  
Author: Missus MacManus  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Friendship  
Published: 09-05-14, Updated: 09-05-14  
Chapters: 1, Words: 2,088  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
HIS DARK ANGEL

\- Scud saves a bastard dhampir - Angel Damaskinos - and they become friends, then lovers. Semi established ship. One shot.

SCUD

She's raiding his fucking fridge again, mumbling and cursing under her breath until she finds what she's looking for.

He hears her stomping down the hallway. She shoulders open his door, a box of donuts in one hand, a blood baggie in the other, a straw jammed into it.

"That's fucking disgusting," he comments.

She throws him her doe eyes, "but I gotta eat," she bites her lip, showing a fang.

"Then eat human food, dammit." He goes back to tinkering away at the little explosive device he's been working on.

"Brought you some donuts..." She sets the box down, opens the lid. Among the pastries are half a dozen perfectly rolled joints.

"And... weed?" he asks, arching an eyebrow at her.

"That, you're sharing." She sucks the last contents of the baggie through the straw and tosses the empty plastic into the trash.

"At least you're only half leech," he mutters, long fingers reaching out and snagging a donut from the box- chocolate glazed, jam filled. Damn, she was trying to make him all chilled.

"Who'd you kill?" He asks between giant mouthfuls. The first time she brought such a sweet bounty, she'd broken one of the devices he'd built her. The second time, she'd killed a guy.

"Nobody," she looks offended, "I'm trying to be nice."

Oh. He wasn't expecting that. He still doesn't trust her, entirely, given that she's half leech and her father is some crazy ass evil vamp. Not that that's her fault; her mother was a human. An unwilling one. But he likes her, considers her a friend to be sure. He also likes the fact that she's perfectly happy to chow down on stoner chow with him, without having to go yak it up later.

He thinks to himself that, whilst she says she was looking for Blade so she might find her father, she has a secret agenda that she isn't talking about anytime soon. He doesn't make it his business to know; if she wants to kill her own kind, he wasn't gonna stop her.

"Hey, earth to Scud," she waves a lit joint in front of him. He snags it, watches her light another one.

"What?" She scowls at him as he stares at her.

"Still find it fucking weird that a leech gets high."

"Half leech." She corrects him, "with a fucking ironic name."

"Angel," he says, blowing smoke rings in her face, "Angel of death."

She flicks him off, snatches a sugar-covered jam donut from the box, and hops up on the workbench beside him, amber-tinted eyes surveying his work.

"'S tha'?" She asks through a huge mouthful of donut. Jam glistens on her fang.

"That?" He holds up the tiny instrument for her inspection. She nods.

"This, is a very small communication device. Naturally it can self destruct. Designed it for when you end up guarding me so I don't become leech chow." He puffs on the joint between his lips, amused at the way her eyes flash dangerously.

ANGEL

"Leech chow?" She repeats, well aware of the growing rage in the pit of her stomach. He goes to backtrack, as though he's worried he's offended her.

"Well... Not that you would... I mean... I hope not."

She rolls her eyes at him.

"You saved my sorry ass, dude. Trust me if I wanted to turn you into chow, it would have happened a long time ago."

"Thought I offended you," he's trying not to smirk, a by product of the drugs they've been ingesting.

"Nah," she says, setting the butt of the joint into the ashtray, "what I find offensive is the thought of some lowlife bloodsucking son of a bitch getting his filthy hands on you."

"Settle down, Princess," Scud smirks at her, "your father might not approve of his daughter - bastard or not - being so impassioned at the idea of a human becoming chow."

She grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

"Three things," she hisses, "first," she jabs a finger into his chest, "don't. Call. Me. Princess. Second, my -dear- father be damned. If he even tries to harm you, I'll stake him my fucking self. And third," she tries not to smirk, "you're mine and I-" she is cut off as he kisses her, his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth.

"You," he finishes, "are mine, Princess."

He's kissed her before, when they've been so high it's insane, and they've fooled around; hands and mouths doing things that would give a nun a heart attack. This is different. This has been building since he saved her.

She forgets for a moment that she's stronger than a human - not as strong as her true blood counterparts, but strong enough. In her haste, she tears his shirt.

"Oops." She can blush, it seems, her pale face turning a delicate shade of pink.

He tosses the ruined shirt aside, shrugging.

"'S a fuck ugly shirt anyway," he mutters, unbuttoning the oversized dude's shirt she was wearing, leaving her in just her panties and bra.

She was prepared for this, then. She's almost horrified to discover that she wants to bite him as he starts to touch her, his lips never leaving hers for long. It's not unusual for vampires to drink from each other during mating. But he is human, and she is a dhampir.

She pulls away from him, desperate to get a hold of herself before she loses control.

He looks momentarily confused, as though afraid he's done something wrong. It takes her precisely four-point-two seconds to control herself enough to speak.

"The leech part of me," she manages, barely containing the shame in her tone, "it... I..."

She cuts off, too embarrassed to finish.

"You wanna bite me, right?" He holds out a wrist to her, "just don't take any chunks outta me."

He gives her that lopsided grin that she loves, referring to the scars all over his chest and stomach.

"I-"

Scud waves his arm impatiently.

She tries not to look at him, "it has to be when we... When we're, um-"

"Fucking?" He smirks, "then why did you stop?"

He returns his lips to hers, his hands resuming their wandering. Two long, surprisingly soft fingers caress her over the fabric of her panties.

For the first time in her life, Angel whimpers with an emotion that isn't pain or fear, lets her hand trail down his chest, slip inside his pants.

"You're... Um..." She stops. She knows he's bigger than the average male, but she isn't sure whether or not humans appreciate that sort of commentary.

"Impressive, huh?" He smirks again, entirely full of arrogance, fingers slipping inside her panties and stroking her pussy.

"Mm." She manages.

SCUD

He watches her for a moment, the way her amber-tinted eyes dilate as he puts his skilful hands to work, the way she whimpers and squirms just like a fully human girl would. He wonders vaguely if, with her heightened senses, this feels even better to her.

"You like that, Princess?" He murmurs, pumping two thick fingers in and out of her.

"Mmm... Yes..." She's too distracted to tell him off for the nickname, her soft hands stroking his cock and gently massaging his balls.

"You suuuurrreeeee?" He teases, slowing his ministrations.

"God. Fucking. Dammit," she whines, rocking her hips, trying to make his fingers hit that sweet, sweet spot inside her.

"Uh-uh, Princess. I'm in control tonight," he shakes his head at her, removes his fingers and sucks them clean. He half expects her to taste bad, what with the leech side of her and all. She doesn't. She tastes sweet. Like strawberries. Perhaps it's that that makes him do what he does next.

He kneels down, hooks her legs over his shoulders, smirking when he feels her cross her ankles neatly on his back. Smirking up at her from between her thighs, he lowers his mouth to her wet slit, taking slow, deliberately tantalising licks. He feels her arch beneath him, tiny whimpers escaping her lips as his tongue makes little flicking motions against her clit.

He tastes her thoroughly, waiting until her entire body is trembling before he kisses her clit and removes his mouth from her. A whine of disappointment escapes her lips as he stands, slides his pants all the way down.

"You want this, princess?" He teases her entrance with the tip of his thick, hard cock, coating the tip in a mixture of his own precum and her arousal.

"Y-yes," she breathes, "please..."

"You asked so nicely," he almost groans into her ear as he guides himself inside her.

ANGEL

She moans like a whore when she feels him fill her. Of course she's fucked men before, but not for a while, and never a man so well endowed. Her body takes a moment to stretch enough to accommodate him, but she loves every second. She manages to prop herself up and rest her forehead against his as he begins to slowly, torturously slowly, thrust into her.

"Oh my god, Josh..." She moans his real name as his hands roam her body, squeezing her breasts, finally settling on gripping her hips.

She rakes her nails up his back, looping her arms behind his neck as he lifts her, carries her over to his makeshift bed. Without pulling out of her, he presses her body into the mattress, certain that her half-leech side will stop him from crushing her.

She's almost certain that she will be bruised where his hands are gripping her, but she doesn't care.

"Oh, god... Oh god... Oh, yes... Right there..." She doesn't care how needy she sounds; the angle he's fucking her at is perfection, sending her into oblivious bliss as the tip of him strikes that sweet spot deep inside her over and over.

"C'mon, Princess, you know my name," he murmurs into her ear, biting down on her collarbone. She wonders if she can get hickeys.

"Josh..." She whines.

"Nice try, but nobody calls me that, baby, and you know it," he slows to a tortuous pace, deep and rough and perfect, making her see stars.

"Oh my fucking god, Scud!" She moans.

"Much better. Now cum for me Princess..." Scud groans into her ear.

"I might... Bite you..." She whimpers.

"Make sure it's a dry bite then," he manages to quip despite being close to orgasm himself. He punctuates each word with a deep, rough thrusts, tilting his head.

She can't hold back any longer; every nerve in her body feels as though it's caught fire, she moans his name again before she bites down on his neck, just above his collarbone.

It takes little control to ensure she doesn't get any of her 'venom' in his system. Dhampir perks. Like vipers, dhampirs can choose when to or not to inject venom. She laps at the little pool of blood on his neck, sealing the wounds. He'll have a bite mark scar, that much is true.

She's blissed out, feeling entirely connected to the man who holds her; mind, body, and soul. He can feel it too, she thinks, as he rests his forehead against hers, kisses her passionately and moans into her mouth as he cums deep inside her, his release warm and wet in her womb.

"Fuck," he groans, panting as he pulls out of her and rolls onto his back, dragging her with him into a loving embrace.

"We should have done that sooner," she tells him, kissing the scars on his torso.

"We do have a whole lot of life ahead," he says, pulling her up to kiss her, "especially if you're a princess. You could make me a familiar?"

"A familiar?" She shakes her head, "no."

"No?"

"I'd rather take you as a mate," she says then blushes, "I mean... If you'll have me."

He kisses her temple, sweeping his dark hair out of his piercing eyes.

"Course I will," he rolls his eyes at her, "you're mine, and I'm yours, remember?"

"You're mine and I am yours," she repeats back to him drowsily.

"Sleep now, Princess," he murmurs, and she snuggles into him.

Had anyone bothered to look in on them, they would have been greeted with the strange sight of a dhampir and a human curled up together under blankets, tangled in each other's arms, looking, oddly, at peace.


End file.
